In particular, the invention refers to a process and an apparatus for changing the so-called “touch” and/or the structure of the yarn. One of the applications of the invention is to give the yarn an old or aged effect; however, further possible applications of the invention are not to be excluded.
It is known to execute finishing or upgrading treatments to clothing or other textile articles for obtaining said old or aged effect.